


Confrontation

by Iroto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Admiration, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, Puzzleshipping, Suspense, There will be more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroto/pseuds/Iroto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your past will always come back to hunt you. You cannot change, forget, edit, or erase it. Only accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is my first story and i have to say English is not my native language so i will have lotso mistakes so i'm so sorry. I will try my best, thanks :3  
> I know this chapter is short cuz this is prologue. Others will be longer ^^

The night was crystal clear and silent. Almost unnaturally. If you look normally you could see Yugi's asleep. But if you look inside the Millennium Puzzle things were different. 

"Oh, come on Pharaoh! You're cheating!" Yugi pouted as crossing his arms.

"What? Yugi, how could you say that? When did i ever cheat?." his other half said innocently and started moving close to him.

"You're distracting me and make me play wrong card. And don't play innocent, you know this isn't the first time." said Yugi still not looking at Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry Yugi, can you forgive me?" asked Yami as trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Oh, but he couldn't help himself. He found Yugi so cute when he annoyed. So cute... Ugh, what was he thinking? He blushed slightly.

Yugi finally stopped pouting and turned his head to his yami. 

"Ugh, Pharaoh." he groaned and continued, "You know i can't stay mad at you more than 5 minutes and using it. But as for your answer, yes i forgave you." he told him and smiled cutely.

Pharaon grinned and put the cards in his hand on a stair and sat next to his pantner as warrping his right arm around Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi blushed but there was no way Yami could see his pink cheeks. As he thought things are getting akward Yami spoke as looking forward,

"Well, i'm bored so let's stop playing duel mosters. I wanted you to come to chat with you. I don't want to do anything more, just talk with you." he said regretted suddenly. All he did make the atmosphere more akward. 

Yugi understood Yami's problem and tried to change the converstation,

"Well Pharaoh, i thought maybe you want to play a game. I wanted to chat with you too."

"What? And i thought you want to play a game." said Yami as pulled his arm back and looked direcktly at Yugi.

They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly Yugi burst into laughter. As Yami smiled warmly. Yugi wiped a tear from his eyes and,

"Oh Yami, you're so sweet." he said as nuzzling him.

'Oh my Ra.' thought Yami as nervously wrapping his arm around his waist. His cheeks burned. 

'Don't be absurd.' he reminded himself. 'You're only his Yami. His guardian. All you have to do is protect him. Not falling him...' 

Suddenly he snapped away from his thoughts and jerked back. 

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" Yugi asked as rubbing his eyes sleeply with concern in his voice. 

When he recived no answer,

"Pharaoh?" he said again getting worried.

"Yugi, i am sensing something... Something dark." said now standing Pharaoh. 

"Wh- What?! How? Nobody and nothing can enter inside the Millennium Puzzle. Right, other me?" said Yugi uneasly and tugged Yami's sleeve.

"That is true Yugi, i think i am getting tired. Looks like it was my imagina-" 

But Yami cutted with a laughter. Yugi whimpered and tighten his tug. Then the laughter stopped and suddenly a person appeared from nowhere, grinned demonicly,

"Oh, no, no, no. Do not try to finishing that funny sentence. I am not your imaginatioin, Pharaoh. Or should i say 'other me' ?" said the figure with joy as looking directly to Yami's purple eyes.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting confused so i'm gonna call season 0 Yami as 'other Yami'. So i hope things will be more clear.

He was standing right in front of them, he was exactly a mix from Yugi and Yami. He was a bit tall then Yugi but not as tall as Yami. His eye shape was like Yami's and he had extra blondes going through his hair. But there was something different, so different; his eye color, that crimson eyes. It was scary but also so fascinating.

Yugi whimpered and tried to hide himself behind Yami. "Is he... Is he..." he trembled and couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Who are you?! How could you enter our chamber? Answer our questions now! " Yami was furious. He had no idea who is this person and what is he want from them. But then Yugi spoke.

"I think I know him." he said as looking into the stranger's eyes. Yes of course, he knew him. He was, no, he is his Yami. But how? How could he standing here? 

On the other hand Yami was so confused. What? He tried to talk but before starting talking he was cutted.

"Yes, that is true, my Yugi. You know who i am and he know who I am. Right other me?" he teased with his pet name for Yami. Yami growled but didin't talk. Waited for him to contiune.

"Well Pharaoh, I don't want to tire our Yugi so I am going to explain." the stranger said and smiled warmly to Yugi. Yugi didin't return the smile, he was still looking into his crimson eyes. 

"Now look, I am not going into details. All you have to know is you were me. I mean I am your past. You changed Pharaoh." he frowned to Yami. "And not for good. You can't even protect Yugi and this was your only goddamn job! And you started to having feelings for him now?" he closed his eyes and snorted humorlessly. When he opened, his eyes filled with anger towards Yami. 

The Yugi stepped in front of Yami and snapped, "What! He protected me. He always protected me and still protecting. Where did you get that idea that he couldn't protect me?" 

Yami was shocked. He didin't even know that Yugi can shout. Then he looked at the stranger, he was grinning. Not to Yugi, to him.

"Well my Yugi, i was watching you two all the time. I know what you two went through. Everything, even the Orichalcos." When Yami heard the last word he lost in thoughts like all the time. Yes, he couldn't protect his light. His everything. He never forgave himself and never will.  
Then the other Yami smiled to Yugi and started to walking to him, slowly. Then Yugi said,

"If he's you then how could you judge him? You'd do the same thing if you were there!" panted Yugi. He couldn't let him to upset Yami more.

"How could you! How could you say i am like him! I am nothing like him and he is nothing like me. We are so different, like i said he changed to worse!" the other Yami snapped to Yugi.

Yugi got so scared and stepped back and bumped the Yami on his back. Then the other Yami got his mistake and said,

"I-I am s-so sorry my Yugi. I didin't mean to snap at you. Please forgive me." Then he reached to Yugi's shoulder and smiled to him. 

But Yami growled and pushed his hand away. "Do not touch him." he threatened. "You will not have him." he sweared. It made the other Yami to only grin more. 

"We will see Pharaoh, we will see."


	3. Decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i forgot to tell the story is happening between season 4 and 5. They didnt go to Egypt yet. And thanks for the comments, they meant so much for me ^^

You could smell the tension in the air. It was still so confusing for Yugi. Suddenly, from nowhere, the old Yami appeared as a different person and talked with them. There was a lot of questions in Yugi’s mind. If his Yami was standing next to him how the other Yami could stand in front of him? Was he here for all the time? And what exactly does he want from him? He had to find the answers. But firstly he had to calm his Yami down. Because he could see the hatred in his eyes.

“Well, this is awkward.” Yugi stated. Then he looked directly to other Yami, “But as you see, I’m still so confused. You suddenly appaered like nothing happened, why? Why now?” Yugi asked but before he finished his speech his Yami tried to talk. But Yugi put his palm to his Yami’s chest to stop him.

“Yami, please. Let me finish, and try to stay calm for me. _Please_.”

Yami looked surprised at Yugi’s action. _His palm_... ‘Ugh, stupid Yami. This is not the time for acting like a high schooler.’ Then Yami nodded and gave his attention to... to his past self.

Yugi cleared his throat and, “What I was saying is, what do you want from us? Of course, you’re so important to me too. I remember everything you’ve done for me, you helped me. But I’m so confused other Yami."

Yami suddenly felt something inside his heart, something odd. His past self is still _so_ important for him, huh? From outside it’d look funny, he was jealous of himself? No, It was nothing like that. He was _nothing_ like him.   
  
And then the other Yami smiled to Yugi. Yes, smiled, it wasn’t a smirk. “I am sorry about the confusion, little one. I know, my appearance was so sudden. I didn’t want to surprise you like that but I did not have another choice.” He started to walk as talking. “Let’s back to your first question. ‘Why now?’ Well my Yugi, like I said earlier your Masejty started acting differently. He is so soft now, can’t you see it?” Then he stared at Yami with a evil smirk, “And I know exactly why he is acting this way.”

Yami’s right eye twitched. If he just didn’t promise Yugi to stay calm...   
But right now Yugi’s mind is more confused. What’s going on between them? “Well other Yami, I really don’t think anything wrong with him. If you’re talking about his mistakes, everyone makes mistakes other Yami. I do too. The past is to prove that no one is perfect and the future is to prove that everyone can change.” Said Yugi with a warm smile.

The other Yami’s smile dropped and looked to ground. “My Yugi, I forgot that you are still so forgiving. _But_ even how could you forgive him, everything he did to you. I do not understand it.” To that Yami clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was trying to manipulate Yugi. Yami couldn’t let him to do.

“Look, stop it and come back to Yugi’s other question. ‘What do you want from us?’ I know you did not come here just to babbling. There is have to be something you want and I am sure I will not like it. So spill it!” Yami shouted, he reached his limit.

The other Yami chuckled, “Lost your cool your Majesty? Well, of course I came here for _something_. But something from my Yugi, I really do not care about you.” Then with it he turned to Yugi and started to walking towards him, “My Yugi, I want you to decide something. Something important. You know that I care about you, and from now on I want to be your guardian.” Now he was so close to Yugi, he put his right hand on Yugi’s cheek and softly caressed. “With your decision me and Pharoah can switch our position. I can be your guardian, _I_ want to be your guardian little one. Of course, you do not have to decide right now. I know it is hard for you but believe me, I will never go against your wishes like him. You are so _special_ for me, little one.”

The maze was silent. Yugi and Yami were both speechless right now. His past self offered Yugi to replace Yami with him. Oh, Ra! How could this be possible? But Yugi will not accept it, or will he? That is true that he betrayed Yugi’s trust. He will never forgive himself for that but losing Yugi again, forever... Suddenly his eyes slipped to the hand which carresing _his_ Yugi’s cheek. Quickly he catch that damned wrist and throwed it away, “Do _not_ touch Yugi without his permission.” He hissed. But it only made the other Yugi smile more.

But on the other hand Yugi still didn’t move an inch. He was thinking what just told to him. Replace his Yami? He cares about his other Yami too of course, for Yugi they are still the same. Yeah, maybe they act a bit differently but that doesn’t change they are the same person for him.

Suddenly the other Yami spoke, “Well my Yugi, looks like it was so sudden for you and it is getting late. You should actually sleep. You have school tomorrow, right? And I would like to talk to the Pharaoh prive.” He winked to Yugi but Yugi didn’t see it. He just nodded and looked into Yami’s violet eyes and disappeared. He didn’t even say goodnight to Yami...

Yami turned to his past self and waited for him to talk. The other Yami closed the distance between them and poked Yami’s chest, “Look Pharaoh, I know you love your precious _Aibou_ and it annoys me. I can hear your every thought, after all I am the remaining pieces from your past. But in this form I do not have any powers like you. Mark my words, I will get my Yugi back from you. He will be mine again, _just mine_. We will be happy again.” He said seriously as looking into the Yami’s eyes.

“Do not be so confident about it. You will not have my Aibou. I will not lose him again.” ‘ _I can’t lose him, I just can’t..._ ’ 


	4. More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about very late update. My school started and i was so busy. But not anymore, i'll add the next chapter soon ^^ (Again let me remind i'm not a native English speaker.)

 Yugi went to bed with million questions in his head. He knew he had to sleep but he couldn't. Because he was wondering what's going on the puzzle right now with his yami and the other yami. Would he able to see the other yami as spirit like his yami in the real world too? Or would he just him in their soul room? He thought he prefer the second opinion more. Or it would be chaos. He got asleep with these questions in his head.

On the other hand Yami was so angry. With himself and with the other personality of himself. The other him got lost after their _'little talk'_. But he knew he's watching him right now.

After a half hour he materialized in Yugi's room to check him. And he found Yugi asleep peacefully. He smiled and sat next to his bed as trying to not wake him up. He always thought that he doesn't deserve Yugi. All Yugi did is help Yami but exchange what he did? He betrayed his trust. And even after that Yugi forgave him.

Why?

He didn't know but all he know was he'll never forgive himself. _Never_. He couldn't change the past but he can create his future. All he wanted to show Yugi right now how much he means to him. Yugi would never love him the way he love him. But he didin't care. Even Yugi loves him as a brother it was enough for him. He was happy with that too.

He frowned. He was pathetic. He was in love with a person he would never get. And now there was a threat for Yami. He didin't think he wants to hurt Yugi. The way he was acting around Yugi was _strange_. He was worshipping him. Yes, it was definitely strange. But right now he was too tired to think about this more. He must rest like his light too. He went to his soul room and tried to get some sleep. But he didin't know but he was right. Someone was definitely watching him.

The other Yami was hiding in very well spot and when he look down he could see his disgusting self very well. Well well, he decided to sleep, huh? Now this was his time to arise. He waited for almost an hour to be sure his new self was asleep. And then he materialized himself in Yugi's room. But didin't make himself visible though. Just in case to Yugi's waking. He didin't want to scare him. He loves Yugi but for him this wasn't a sinful or a lustful love. For him this was a _caring love_. Yugi was everything Yami wanted to be. _Everything_.

Yami started to walking twords yo his sleeping angel. Yami couldn't help himself, he felt his gaze wander down Yugi's body. His body was pale as the moonlight itself, legs are as short as Yami always had known but they had such a nice shape. They were just _perfect._ He was so pure, so amazing... And his lips, ah, they looked so delicious. He wanted to kiss him pasionately right here, right in his sleep. Without him knowing... Yami bit down his tongue, holding a moan of his own back. He couldn't understand how amazing Yugi is. Even just seeing him sleeping almost made him hard. But he must control himself. For Yugi. For _his_ Yugi. He decided to stay here for spending more time with his angel. Not more then five minutes he felt something strange. But he knew this feeling. Someone was approaching. But he knew who is that ' _someone_ ' is. He turned around and saw a very pissed yami looking through his eyes.

The other Yami smirked and stepped forward, "Hello your highness. What brings you here?" said with a confident tone. Yami didin't make any sound but grabbed the other Yami's arm and, "What the fuck are you doing here!?" he whispered with a harsh tone. He knew Yugi couldn't hear them because they were both invisible but he didin't want to yell in front of Yugi anyway. The other Yami didin't even flinch when his arm garbbed and talked with a sweet tone, "I just came here to see _my_ precious Yugi and i see you are here too, huh?" When he said ' _his’_ Yugi' Yami's eye twitched and firmed his grab with tugging him to himself. And, "Look, you are NOT coming here again. Right now i have no idea how to get rid of you but be sure, i will make you vanish from this world. Do not come near Yugi again." he hissed. "Or what?" the other Yami grinned and closed the distance between them more, "Like you said you do not know how to get rid of me because you can't!" he growled. "And again like i said only Yugi can decide about my faith. Only he can make me gone. And please are you really that sure Yugi loves you that much to make me gone? If you are, think again your highness. Or you will be dissapointed." And with that he vanished into the shadows.

On the other hand Yami was stone cold. No he wasn't afraid of his past self. He was afraid of Yugi's thoughts right now. What if Yugi want his past self instead of him? No, Yugi loves him. Or... _not_? He glanced down to Yugi, "Yugi, please..." he whispered with sorrow and return back to his soul room to give Yugi some space.


End file.
